


Nothing But the Truth

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Inappropriate use of the lasso of truth, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Diana ties up Steve with the lasso and he tells herexactlyhow much he likes what she's doing to him.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Nothing But the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts), [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/gifts).



> Thank you to ssleif and milarca for the lovely idea of lasso bondage! <333
> 
> This fic doesn't reallly contain spoilers for ww84 but it's set during it. Everything is fine, nothing hurts. Also I'm personally imagining Steve in his own body, but imagine what you'd like to. :)

Diana grinned, tightening the slightly glowing golden strands of the lasso in her hands. “You sure you want to?” She looked insanely gorgeous in her unbuttoned top, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and curling at the edges, her eyes bright.

Steve swallowed before crossing his arms in front of him and holding them out so she could loop the lasso around him several times before pulling his hands tight. They watched as she checked the hold and then lifted his hands above his head, effectively securing him against the headboard. He sunk down a bit until his arms were taut, his body strung out in a straight line along the bed and his cock already hard in his pants.

“I’m sure,” he said, and the lasso glinted above him as the truth in his words rang out.

Diana’s grin turned wicked, and Steve felt himself melt more into his bonds, the rope secure and tight around his wrists, a comfort.

“You’re so good for me, Steve,” she purred, rising to her knees and shimmying out of her clothes quickly before dropping down to place her hands on either side of his hips. “You’re going to be good for me, right?”

He nodded vigorously as his eyes slid up and down her naked, wonderful, gorgeous body, spreading his legs beneath her, desperate to feel her touch and her skin.

“I’m good, so good for you. Yes?” He knew he was already sounding desperate and needy, but he didn’t really care. Diana _did things_ to him, and he wasn’t afraid to say it. They had lost so much already, lost so much time, and he wasn’t about to lose a second of it with any games. He was _hers_ squeezed, and he felt the entirety of his focus narrow straight down to his cock, his body quivering.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, faux-innocently as she bent down, her lips hovering right above the swollen cockhead, and Steve made an almost inhuman noise as he thrust up weakly.

“Nothing,” he grit out, and it was true, but also not, and he felt the lasso biting at his wrists, sending shocks through his limbs that were electrifying. His cock jumped, nearly hitting Diana’s lips, and he groaned at the sensations overwhelming him.

“You don’t like this, do you?” she teased, darting out her tongue to lick at the tip of him, and he grit his teeth, jerking his hips so he pressed up into her plush mouth for a moment before her firm hands held him down to the mattress.

“Yes,” he said truthfully, his breath starting to come heavier and heavier. His cock was aching, dying to be touched for real, his body shivering as her breath ghosted all over him but she didn’t give him what he wanted, what he so desperately _needed_. He shifted minutely, moaning when the slickness of her pussy rubbed against his leg, and he stilled, trying to be good for her, but it was difficult.

“And you wouldn’t like it if I did this, would you?” she said, her finger tracing down the seam of his balls and back _further_.

He tensed up, his entire body one tight line as he tightened and pushed his hips upward, away from her fingers and closer to her mouth.

“I… I don’t…” he began, but the lasso burned brighter, tight around his wrists, his whole body on fire.

“Tell the truth,” she said, her fingers moving away before returning, wet this time, so wet and slick, and Steve gurgled as she pushed the tip of one inside of him easily.

“I… Diana…” he moaned, closing his eyes as her finger pushed in further. "I love it, so good, I can't..."

“Have you ever done this?” she asked, her voice sounding clear and wondrous, and Steve didn’t want to think about what she was seeing and how thoroughly debauched he must look, and how clearly he was enjoying himself.

“No,” he said, but he twitched as he felt another jolt from the lasso. “Only with myself.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured, her finger slipping in further. A second joined at his entrance, Diana sliding her finger to the side so the other could push in, and Steve scrambled to spread his legs further, his cock jumping against his stomach.

“Two? Have you done two?”

He breathed out through his nose, trying to get a hold of himself as she pushed in both and felt along his walls, her other hand sliding under his dick to let it rest on top of her palm. He felt like he was slowly dying, pinned beneath her, completely at her mercy, and it would be the most lovely death, and he would be grateful for it.

“Yes, two,” he breathed out, his voice shaky, because he knew what was about to happen.

She pushed the blunt tip of a third finger against him and he tried to relax, he really did, but he was so keyed up from all of it that it was difficult to do so but after a few moments of effort she managed to push it in. He felt her lips on his cock, just rubbing against him gently, and he nearly lost it right then. Her three fingers spread him open, and it felt so strange and so exquisite, and he threw his head back to look at the popcorned ceiling, wondering how on earth he ever lived this long and never thought to do this with her before.

“I love you,” he blurted out to the ceiling, catching himself on a laugh as she thrust in her fingers and then took the entire head of his cock in her mouth. “I fucking love you, Diana.”

She smiled against him, her tongue laving out over the tip of him and then sucking him down again, and he thought there was truly nothing in this world that would ever top this. Absolutely nothing at all, no computers or television sets or hair gel or fanny packs or space travel. Diana Prince was loving him and had three fingers up his ass and he could die a happy man.

“Steve,” she said fondly, once she pulled off of him, letting his dick slap down to his stomach with a wet little thwap. He groaned, curling his toes downward into the sheets as she pushed her fingers in deeper and searched around. And then she crooked them and he felt lightning flash across his skin, his cock leaping and a bit of fluid jerking out. He felt so slick, his stomach wet with his precome, his ass wet with lube smeared open by her fingers, his cock slick with Diana’s spit and kisses.

“You like that,” she whispered into his skin, and it wasn’t really a question, but Steve nodded his head desperately, moaning out expletives when she found the same spot again and again.

“Yeah, please, this is amazing, _please_ Diana,” he grunted, throwing his head back and closing his eyes though he didn’t really want to lose the sight of her kneeling between his legs, her perfect body flushed, her bicep flexed as she worked him over.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” she teased, and Steve shifted in his bonds, not sure at all if he deserved it.

“I… I don’t…” he began, but bit his lip when she put her mouth on his cock again, and it was absolutely magnificent, his body so full, his cock pulsing as his orgasm flared up from deep within his belly and spread out in a glorious fire right underneath his skin. He felt like his entire self was funneling straight through his cock and he closed his eyes as Diana curled her tongue around him and _swallowed_ , and he sucked in open mouthed gasps as he saw fireworks behind his eyelids. He tugged on his bound wrists, pinned beneath her in every way, trying to stifle his rough noises and completely unsuccessful as she twisted her fingers and wrung one more last shudder out of his overwrought body.

“ _Diana_ ,” he gasped out, knowing he loved her beyond anything in the world right in that moment, and always. He tried to grapple for his breath again, wanting to hold her but still bound tight to the headboard. “Can you… please…” he said, looking up to his bonds, and she curled up against him, her body warm on his side as she pulled at the lasso to release his arms and tucked him into her embrace.

"You did so good," she said, warmth in her voice and smile bright as the sun.

He immediately melted into her, their lips meeting eagerly for a moment before she pulled away, resting their foreheads together while Steve got his breath more under control.

“I love you so much,” he said, the two of them rubbing his wrists where the lasso had held him tight. It was no longer controlling his truth, but the words were easy to speak; he would say them every single day, every single moment if he could.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, and their lips found each other again, wet from someone’s tears, and Steve wasn’t sure who’s.

He wanted to kiss her forever, to never stop, to tell her a million times how much she meant to him. They pulled away finally, still wrapped up in each other’s arms, Steve exhausted and eyes fluttering shut as she pushed against him with her hips, a little reminder that she still hadn’t come yet.

“Give me a second, I’m only mortal, you know,” he said, aiming for teasing, but it made Diana’s brow crease.

“Hush,” she said, rolling him over and straddling him, and Steve clicked his jaw shut. “You will live forever.”

Steve pulled her down tighter, kissing her soundly again, his cock already thickening once more and pushing up against her wetness.

“Forever,” he agreed, and though the lasso wasn’t wrapped around him, he could feel the jolt of the lie.

They'd figure out something though. If anyone could do it, it was Diana. Steve had faith.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
